


Someday my prince will come

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Incest, Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is determined to get pregnant, no matter how much Elsa refuses to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday my prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr: g!p Elsa: where Anna wants to get pregnant with Elsa's baby, but Elsa keeps insisting on using protection (whatever that may entail back in the days), for obvious reasons (power inheritance, genetics(?) - not sure if people back then were as concerned/knew about this). So Anna resorts to various tactics to catch Elsa off guard/make her succumb.
> 
> The fic title is the song from the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves soundtrack.

Anna knew that it drove Elsa crazy when she grabbed her hair and tried pulling her mouth exactly where she needed it in order to reach maximum pleasure. Any moment now, the queen would be riled up enough, with Anna just on the brink of her own release, that she’d bury her cock inside Anna and quickly fuck them both over the edge.

Just like clockwork, she felt Elsa extricate herself from Anna’s legs and start to move upward to get ready to enter. She smiled, feeling that this would be it, this would be the time she would succeed.

Her happy thoughts derailed when Elsa didn’t start fucking her but instead gasped and backed away.

Opening her eyes, Anna lifted her head to look up at her sister. “What’s wrong?”

"Where’s your charm, Anna?" Elsa asked in a guarded tone.

"I, what? My charm? It’s right here, like it always is." She brought a hand up to her neck, then feigned surprise when she only felt skin. "Oh! That’s strange. Where could it have gone?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and moved away from Anna, toward her side of the bed. “You took it off on purpose, didn’t you? You know how I feel about this. We can’t afford for you to get pregnant.”

Anna let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, you’re right. I took it off in hopes it would work.” She turned toward Elsa. “The coffers would disagree with you, you know. We _can_ afford children.”

"That’s not what I meant, and you know that." The queen’s voice had gone as cold as her magic.

The younger woman rolled to the end of the bed and sat up, dangling her feet over the side.

"Anna, we’ve been over this: any children you have naturally would be illegitimate because you aren’t married, and-"

"And no one knows about us, or, or /this/, and we can’t afford to raise suspicion," Anna finished Elsa’s sentence the way Elsa always ended that specific argument, and gestured toward Elsa’s groin with one hand.

Her sister gathered her blankets closer around her waist and sat up with her back against the headboard. “I’m sorry, but my mind will not change on this subject. You know that. Now please, Anna, come back to bed.” She reached out and lightly ran her fingers down Anna’s bare back.

She shivered a little with desire at the touch but remained seated on the edge of the bed, facing away from Elsa.

She sighed, her voice quiet. “I know your mind is made up, Els, but… I can’t help but feel like we could make this work. Somehow. You’re the queen. Why can’t you just,” Anna wiggled her fingers in the air, “do your queen thing and change the laws?” She looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa had her arms crossed over her chest, her face serious.

Anna sighed again and stood to walk across the room to her sister’s vanity. A simple silver necklace lay on the surface, a small snowflake pendant fixed to the chain. She held it up and made a show of putting it back around her neck before she came back to the bed.

Elsa slid back down to a prone position as Anna pulled back her corner of the large purple quilt and the silk sheet underneath. She climbed back in and sidled up beside her sister. The princess lay her head on Elsa’s shoulder and one arm across Elsa’s stomach. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry,” she whispered.

She felt a hand hesitantly start combing through her long, auburn hair. “It’s alright. I know this frustrates you, Anna, and I’m sorry for that. I wish things were different, I do.”

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna. Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a better day."

Anna didn’t fall asleep until long after she felt Elsa’s breathing deepen and even out. She had too much to think about, plots forming in her mind. One way or another, she would have Elsa’s baby.

—

The next morning, Anna tracked down her little snowman friend. Olaf was elated to see her, as always. He happily agreed to help the princess with her plans, even though he didn’t really understand what it was for.

"Now Olaf, remember what you’re going to say?"

He nodded and recited from memory, “’Your Majesty, I have been feeling lonely and since Marshmallow likes to stay up at your ice palace on the North Mountain, I was wondering if you could give me a brother or sister.’”

"Good, but remember, if she offers to conjure up another snowman, what is your reply?"

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to recall the different ways he was supposed to answer.

Anna prompted him: “‘I don’t think the castle staff…’”

Olaf’s eyes flew open and he danced in place as he remembered. “‘I don’t think the castle staff could handle another talking snowman, so a human brother or sister would be so much better!’”

Anna smiled and patted the top of his cold head. “Great job, you’re ready to go.”

She watched as the magically-animated snowman ran off down the hallway, turning a corner toward the queen’s study. Now to wait and see if it worked.

—

Dinner was quiet, with neither the queen nor the princess speaking much. Not for lack of trying on Anna’s part, but she gave up trying to hold a conversation when her sister replied in monosyllables. Elsa didn’t seem necessarily angry though, so Anna thought Olaf may have gotten through to her. Elsa politely refused a twilight stroll through the gardens, saying she had things she needed to finish before she could turn in for the night, but reassured Anna she would see her later that night.

When Elsa finally went to bed, Anna was already there. She had donned the sexiest nightgown she owned, which created a noticeable stir in Elsa’s metaphorical pants. Blushing, the queen turned her back to Anna and began undressing. “Is that new? It looks good on you.”

"It is; I bought it last week." The redhead slipped out of bed and crossed the room. "Here, let me help you out of that." She reached around and began undoing the buttons along the front of Elsa’s dress. As she tugged the fabric off Elsa’s shoulders, Anna kissed a trail along the hairline on her neck, down her back, up to her shoulders, and, finding a sweet spot on her sister’s neck, stayed there. Moaning softly, Elsa’s head lolled back.

"I want to get you naked" _kiss_ "and in your bed" _kiss_ "where I will make love to you" _kiss_ "until the birds singing tells us that we stayed up all night."

With the top of Elsa’s dress pulled down to her waist, Anna had begun kneading her breasts. Elsa tugged the dress past her hips so it would fall to the floor and spun around, grabbing Anna’s face to bring her mouth up to her own. Anna’s arms encircled her neck and leaned up into the kiss. _God_ she could do this all day.

Elsa slowly pushed them toward the bed, not breaking their kiss for even a second, until the back of Anna’s knees found the edge of the bed, forcing her to sit down quickly. Her sister moved down with her, pushing Anna onto her back. The princess suddenly found her arms pinned above her head as Elsa began kissing and biting at her neck.

“I would love to do this with you all night,” Elsa whispered hotly against Anna’s neck. “You’re keeping the necklace on, though.” She laughed when Anna groaned. “No, sending Olaf to beg me for a sibling didn’t work, dear. Better luck next time though.”

\---

The next morning – after they’d both grabbed a cat nap to rest from their strenuous activities all night – Anna found herself perusing through dusty volumes of medical texts in the back corner of the library. She carted an armful of promising-looking books back to a table near the large windows lining one wall.

It took her two hours, a couple papercuts, and a half dozen sneezes from accidentally breathing in the dust clouds she created when slamming the unhelpful books shut too fast, but she finally found what she was looking for. She tore the page she needed out of the book – she reasoned that it was okay to do that, since if they were covered with an inch of dust, that meant no one cared about their state and therefore no one would notice a random page missing – and ran to get her horse from the stable.

Another two and a half hours later, the lower part of her dress and her stockings soaking wet from having had to wade through a stream to get a specific ingredient only found in one part of the woods, Anna made her way to the kitchens. Luckily the cooks didn’t ask any questions when she asked for a mortar and pestle, a paring knife, and two helpings of mint tea.

She sliced and pressed the roots and flowers she’d found, mixing until it became a powder. She had already told Elsa that morning not to expect her for dinner, so she knew her sister would have opted to have a simple meal brought to her in her study so she could continue working. It was now late enough that Elsa would have eaten, but if Anna brought her something, she would readily accept it.

Stopping by the kitchen to return the mortar and pestle, Anna quickly boiled enough water for two cups of tea. She dumped her mixture in one cup, and then stirred one helping of mint in to mask the other flavors, putting the other helping in her own cup.

When she entered the queen’s study, sure enough Elsa was hunched over a stack of papers, a small tray with an empty plate and mug pushed to the far end of the desk.

Anna walked across the room and set one cup of tea directly under Elsa’s nose, effectively breaking her concentration and causing her to start in surprise.

“Oh! Anna, hi, I didn’t hear you come in.” She rubbed one bleary eye with the back of her hand. “You brought me tea? That’s sweet, honey, but I already had some with dinner.” Nevertheless, she raised the cup to her lips and sipped. “Mmm, but that is tasty.” She took another drink.

Anna helped herself to an armchair near the windows, tucking her legs up beside her in the seat, and began sipping her own tea. “I thought you might need something to help you wind down after a long day.”

Elsa smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you, Anna, this really was thoughtful of you.”

After finishing their tea in companionable silence, Elsa finalizing numbers for the construction of a new school in town and Anna reading a funny story about ponies, they retired to the queen’s chambers.

Shortly after they lay down, right about when Anna guessed it would start, Elsa began shifting uncomfortably on her side of the bed. Anna rolled to her side. “What’s wrong?” she asked innocently.

Elsa reached under the covers to adjust herself. “I’m… I’m not sure. I seem to be aroused, but I wasn’t thinking about anything sexy, and we weren’t doing anything to make that happen.” She shifted again, then looked at Anna with pleading eyes. “Do you mind helping me with this? Or I can just go to another room and-” She was silenced with a kiss as Anna pulled the covers back to reveal Elsa’s hardened cock.

“Of course I’ll help you with this,” Anna said and began pumping her hand up and down. Every few strokes, she moved her hand a little lower to play with Elsa’s balls, knowing that would drive her lover crazy. She kept up the deep, passionate kissing as she did so, and after a few short minutes, Elsa’s breathing increased and she blew her load all over Anna’s hand and her own stomach. Anna licked her hand clean, and then bent down to do the same on Elsa’s stomach. Once she was sure every last drop had been cleared, Anna lay back down with her head tucked into its usual place on her sister’s shoulder.

Ten minutes passed. “Anna?”

Sleepily, Anna replied, “Yes?”

“It’s not going down.”

“Hm?” Anna lifted her head and looked down at Elsa’s still rigid dick. “Oh. I wonder why.”

Elsa slipped out from her embrace and got out of bed. “I’m going to go take care of this, I’ll be right back.” She exited through a side door which led to a bathroom. Elsa returned another ten minutes later, her cock still just as hard.

As she crawled back under the covers, Anna chuckled. “Can’t make it go away, huh?”

Elsa’s head hit her pillow with a thud. “No,” she grumbled.

The princess traced a circle in the valley between Elsa’s breasts. “Would you like to know how to make it stop?”

Elsa grew still. She leveled a glower toward her lover. “Anna…. Did you have something to do with this?”

Anna only smiled mischievously.

“Anna.” Her tone was a warning, _fix this or else_. Anna had her end goal though, and knew she would get her way. “It’s starting to hurt. Please, if you know how to make this stop, I’d really like to know.”

“Fine. Yes, I did. I put something in your tea earlier that was a recipe in an antique troll-remedy book that’s supposed to help older men achieve the ability to still get hard. I also made the antidote, so if you give me what I want, I will give you that and make this go away.”

Elsa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Goddammit, Anna. What is it you want, even though I’m sure I know the answer?”

“Give me a baby.”

Elsa sighed.

“Elsa, please. I want to have your baby. We can make this work.”

The next thing Anna knew, she was on her back and Elsa’s mouth was on hers, Elsa’s tongue insistently exploring Anna’s. Her sister was between her legs, pulling her nightgown up and her underwear off. She gasped and dug into Elsa’s shoulders with her fingernails as she was suddenly entered, and then she felt her sister’s hands at her throat. While pounding herself in and out of Anna’s pussy, Elsa removed Anna’s anti-pregnancy charm, tossing it on an end table near the bed.

Elsa maneuvered Anna’s legs so they were resting on her shoulders, and with the new position she was able to penetrate Anna even deeper than usual. Soon, both women were crying out how close they were to their orgasms. With a final shove, Anna felt Elsa’s seed coat her insides. Even though Elsa frequently came inside her, this time it felt different, probably due to the lack of the charmed necklace.

Even though she had just come, Elsa was still painfully hard. Slowly, she pulled out and away from her sister, lying on her back diagonally across the bed, her arm thrown over her face. “I’ll take that antidote now, if you please.”

Anna quickly fetched the small vial she’d filled with the antidote and placed it in Elsa’s outstretched palm. The queen shimmied to the edge of the bed and sat up, drinking the potion in one swallow.

“I’m sorry I tricked you like that, but you’ll see; this will be a good decision.”

Elsa lifted her gaze to meet Anna’s, and to the princess’ surprise, smiled. “I had made the decision to finally give in if you’d asked one more time, so at least this wasn’t completely forced.” She reached her arms out to Anna, motioning for her to come closer. Elsa kissed Anna’s stomach and then laid her cheek against it. “We’ll be good parents, Anna. We can definitely make this work.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
